I Think I Love The Wild Type
by minuit-profondeur
Summary: When J-pop diva Takako Amane lives a double life at Ouran by posing as 16 year old male Taichi Muriyama she expects high school to be a cinch compared to a singers life but what she doesnt expect is to meet the wild type. First Fanfiction
1. Welcome To Ouran High School

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter One**

"Japan's pop princess has done it again hitting number one in charts for the 50th time" A voice from the television screen echoed. A young girl sat by the window gazing at the television screen. "It's always the same." The girl bellowed. The door opened and a woman in a maids outfit appeared "Miss Takako your parents wish to see you" said the maid. All the girl could do was let out a deep sigh and got up from her spot, having the sun shine from the window on her eyes they were a ravishing emerald green. "Thank you Kyoko I will be down in a minute" Takako said assuringly as walked out the door and entered downstairs seeing her mother and father in the large dining room. The mother got up and hugged her daughter. "We are so proud of you Takako; you are number one on the charts again." The mother said with warmth and gratitude in her voice. "Thank you" Takao said hastily. Her father began to speak "Your mother and I having been discussing it for month and we feel that you need to be around children your own age, which is why we enrolled you in a school" Takako's father handed her a pamphlet and acceptance letter. "A private school?" She asked. "Yes" her parents said in unison. Takako felt nervous and uneasy about the situation. "I don't think it's such a good idea, I mean people will who I am and it will be same as everywhere else I'll just get special treatment and be mobbed" She said sound disappointed. Her parents just laughed. "You won't need to worry about that sweetie because you have been enrolled by us as a male" Takako looked up surprised. "You've got to be kidding me?" She questioned. Her mother stood up and handed her a box. Takako took it and opened it and her eyes gazed toward its contents. Inside were the Ouran school uniform and a short black wig. "We knew we would only cause you trouble if everyone knew you were the famous singer Takako Amane, which is why we listed you as Taichi Muriyama" Takako couldn't help but smile. She would finally get a chance to be normal for once in a while. She hugged her parents and thanked them. As she ran upstairs her father called out to her "You better get ready you stat school tomorrow."

**************

Morning soon came as Takako was in the bathroom getting ready for her first day of school. As she was adjusting her wig she could hear the news reporter's voice from the television. "Miss Amane Takako's fall to spring concert will be next month, tickets have already been sold out im sure all are excited for it" Takako couldn't help but chuckle, Great I still have that dumb concert to do, she thought. As she finished fixing up herself she looked in the mirror seeing her emerald bright eyes, rosy red cheeks and short black wig covering one of her eyes to the side. "I really do kind of look like a guy" she murmured sounding surprised and somewhat pleased with herself. "Miss Takako your limo has arrived" said the Kyoko the maid. Takako assured her she would be there in a minute. She reached for the door and exited her mansion knowing that her parents left for business trips. During the limo ride Takako looked out of the window with the late-autumn breeze blowing in her face. She had live far away form civilians deep in the country side to hide from any annoying paparazzi so it was new to her seeing a lot of the regular town/city side. The limo finally reached the destination of the school and she began feeling nervous "This is it" she thought. The driver opened the door for her and as she steeped out Takako couldn't help but gaze at the school she would be attending; it was a gigantic castle like school that matched in comparison her home. "I can't believe I go to school here?" she mumbled.

**************

She looked back seeing that her driver had already started driving off. Takako decided to find her class early. While she was walking through the halls she couldn't help but notice a bunch of girls in yellow duck like dress staring at her and giggling. Realizing that everyone believed she was a guy she started to become a little bit worried that she wouldn't be able to pull off this disguise. _Just act like a guy and everything will go smooth and according to plan_. She thought. She began walking in manly like position acting like she owned the whole school. She couldn't help but go even further into the disguise and wink at one of the girls. But to Takako's surprised the girl just wound up fainting. She couldn't help but chuckle. "I can't believe they actually think im a guy" she whispered to herself. Takako soon feeling like she was lost pulled out her schedule and found her classes. She soon finally found her homeroom class, as it read on the paper. Class 1-A. She just stood at there at door for a good minute beginning to get cold feet. Finally working up the courage she entered the class. She walked in seeing everyone in their seats, and began walking up to the teacher. "Class I would like to introduce to you our new student Muriyama, Taichi." The teacher announced. All the girl's got up out of their seats screaming in a loud irritating fashion "HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!" They said in unison. Even a lot of the boys in the class began to blush at the mere sight of Takako. The teacher pointed at an empty seat in the back. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Fujioka" the teacher pointed to a boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes. As Takako walked to her seat she couldn't help but notice a lot of kids staring at her. When she sat down she couldn't help notice the boy next to her. _He looks different form all the other guys _she thought. They boy turned around and smiled at her. "Hi i'm Haruhi Fujioka it's a pleasure to meet you and have you at our school." Takako just blushed.

**************

**A/N- This is my first Fanfiction ever so please it would mean the world to me if you could leave me reviews and telling me what you think and if I need to change anything. Ps. I'm sorry if it's short i'll make it longer next time  
**


	2. Lunch Time With Devil Twins

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter Two**

Takako gazed at the boy and couldn't help but blush. Forgetting where she was for a second she regained herself. "Hi im Taichi Muriyama." Haruhi just smiled. The end of class soon came and Takako couldn't help but feel relieved. Lunch time had now started and Haruhi offered Takako to sit with him. "Thanks that would be nice" Takako responded. As they walked into the grand hall where everyone ate Haruhi led Takako to a large table that was already occupied by two boys with short auburn hair. They both got up out of their seats, and Takako couldn't only help but realize that they were identical twins. "Haruhi where have you been we were waiting." They both said together. Feeling the need to introduce herself Takako began to speak "Hi im-..." Before Takako could even finish her sentence the twins just walked by her like she was invisible and started hugging Haruhi. "We missed our toy" they said menacingly. Only after a few seconds realizing Taichi was standing there, "Who are you" one of them demanded. After moments of babbling for words Takako regained her composure. "Im Taichi Muriyama" She said trying to sound as manly as possible. Both twins looked at each other for a moment like they were sharing their thoughts with one another. They looked back at Takako "Whatever." They both said as if they didn't care. Feeling angry and out of place Takako decided to leave the cafeteria. "Where are you going?" Haruhi asked sounding concern. Takako turned to Haruhi and smiled weekly "I'm gonna head for class so I won't be late" As she walked out a furious Haruhi turned to the twins looking at them with anger in his eyes "You guys could have been a little more welcoming" She said with discouragement and a scowl.

**************

While walking through the halls Takako defiantly felt out of place. _It's only my first day and I already feel alone. _She thought. While getting lost in her thoughts her cell phone starting ringing. On the caller id screen it read manager, Takako looked around her area to see if anyone was there and/or might hear her. Seeing as there was no one insight she found a bench to sit down and answered her phone. "Hello?" she said. The manager's voice sounded scratchy and deep. "Miss Amane don't forget that you have been invited as guest and performer at the Suoh Family's gala tonight." She rolled her eyes at the thought of performing on her first day of school. She assured him though that she would be there, and with that they both said their goodbyes. Takako sunk her head "I may be normal at school but I still have to be who I really I am." She said sounding depressed.

**************

The bell soon rang meaning class would be starting. _Shoot I'm late_, she thought. She got up and started making a dash through the hall not caring who would see. As she ran making a turn from the corridor she knocked into someone and falling down. Feeling already angry Takako began to yell "Hey watch where you're going" she said. As she looked up she saw a tall boy with black hair withholding an emotionless face. Feeling even angrier her tone began to rise. "Didn't you hear me I said watch where you-..." before she finished the tall boy bent down to help her off her feet. He still didn't say anything. "Th-Thank you." Takako said still feeling mad. He just nodded his head and walked off. Takako just stared as his figure finally disappeared. She just rolled her eyes. Realizing that she was late again she hurriedly ran back to her classroom still having the boy on her mind.

**************

Upon entering her classroom Takako couldn't help but notice that the twins from the lunchtime were in her class talking with Haruhi. Takako tried forgetting about their rude welcoming at lunch and decided to try and play nice one last time. As she got to her seat her seat both twins stood up and bowed in front of her. "Were sorry" one of them said. "Yeah we should have been nicer; we hope you can forgive us." The other begged. To Takako's surprise they actually seemed a lot nicer than she originally thought so she accepted their sorry's. Both twins turned around over to Haruhi, "There we did your peasant apology, now will you please let us over to your house" They demanded. Haruhi looking annoyed just replied "I'll think about it." Both twins yelled with excitement and glomped Haruhi. _They defiantly are mischievous_, she thought. The twins walked over To Takako "By the way I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru" Takako couldn't help but smile "It's a pleasure to meet you both." she said.

**************

By the end of the day Takako had finally learned everyone form **Class 1-A's **names and even befriended Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. But strangely enough the only thing that she could really think about was the tall boy from before. _From the way he looked he must have been a third year so chances are I won't get to see him again, _she thought to herself. Forgetting all of the angry she had toward him for knocking her down. As she was packing her stuff to leave Takako remembered her performance tonight at the Suoh Family's estate. As she was heading out the door a voice called out to her. "Hey Taichi how would like to hang out with us after school?" When she looked around it was Hikaru speaking to her. Looking at her watch she realized she had enough time before her performance this evening and also the fact that she was already offered to hang out with kids on her fist day. So she agreed immediately. "Sure sounds good I'll just call my limo driver to let him know." She said excited as she walked out of the room. Haruhi just stared at the twins while they were both smirking. "Just what are you guys up to?" She asked. Kaoru looked at Haruhi and said "Since he's new we decided we should show him the host club to get a proper welcoming" Haruhi had a feeling that those two were up to something no good. When Takako arrived back into the room she was excited "My driver said its okay" The twins cheered as Haruhi smiled a bit. All four of them walked throughout the school. Takako was deep in her thoughts _I guess High School isn't so bad, _she thought. The four had reached their destination, The Abandoned 3rd Music Room....

**************

**A/N - Hooray my next chapter. Yes the boy she bumps into is Mori :] im trying to not make Takako a Mary-sue so just bear with me on her. For this chapter Haruhi is referred to as a male because Takako still thinks that, I know it's confusing at first but I will be bringing up hints that it's a she. And my one concern is if I did Hikaru and Kaoru's personality's correctly so please tell me if im not doing the characters justice and how they are suppose to act. Next chapter will be up soon. Reviews Please XD**


	3. Meeting The Host Club

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter Three**

The four of them finally arrived at their destination, the abandoned 3rd Music Room. Upon opening the door they entered the giant room. Takako couldn't help but be amazed by all the music supplies, _this is a singer's wet dream_, she thought. As she walked around she but into something. Takako looked down seeing a short cute blonde hair boy with a pink stuffed bunny in his hands. She noticed by his uniform he was also attending the high school, she couldn't believe it. Feeling the need to introduce herself she began "Hello I'm Taichi Muriyama it's nice to meet you" Takako said putting on a smile. The boy's eyes gazed with expression and immediately jumped Takako knocking her down onto the ground. "Hi Tai-Chan, you can call me Hunny and this is my stuffed bunny Usa-Chan." They boy said as he glomped her. "Tai-Chan?" Takako seemed baffled. Haruhi came running to help her up while Hikaru and Kaoru just laughed in amusement. "Thank's Haruhi" Takako said as she got up and out of the clutches of Hunny. Just then the doors opened with two more boys entering the strange music room.

**************

A boy with jet black hair swooping across his face with glasses holding a laptop in his hand entered the room followed by handsome blonde hair boy with mesmerizing blue eyes. The blonde haired boy noticed Haruhi holding Takako's hand and ran toward her and pushed Takako on the floor again, "Get your filthy hands of my Haruhi!" he yelled while giving him a giant bear hug. Haruhi was suffocating from the tight grip. "Sempai please let go" He said embarrassed. The boy with glasses walked over to Takako who was now on the ground again trying to get up "Can we help you sir?" he asked impatiently. Takako was now surrounded by 5 handsome boys. Before Takako could reply she was interrupted, "He's here because we invited him" said Kaoru. Finally getting to her feet the handsome blonde boy bowed his head "I'm terribly sorry any friend of my Haruhi is a friend of mine" Hunny ran over and hugged her leg, "That's right Tai-Chan's are new friend, you can even hold Usa-Chan" he said as he handed Takako the bunny. _Why does he keep calling me that?_ Takako wondered feeling annoyed.

**************

The boy with glasses bowed his head and introduced himself "I'm Kyouya Ootori, it's nice to meet you Taichi Muriyama." Takako felt scared for a moment, "How do you know my-.." just then a bunch of girls ran in the room screaming and toward all the boys. Looking around Takako couldn't help but notice that all the guys were having conversation and trying to woo the girls. Takako looked at Kyouya "What's going on?" she asked. Kyouya didn't bother making eye contact with Takako instead he was working on his laptop. "This is the Host Club's normal duties to entertain the students" he said coldly. Takako began to blush "Host Club at a school?" Kyouya just smirked "That's correct the girls have their own preferences for our host's their is the natural, devilish, boy-Lolita, kingly, and wild type" As Takako looked around she saw Hunny being cute with his cake, the twins doing some kind of homoerotic incest. _Twincest?_ She pondered, the blonde hair boy whom she learned that his name was Tamaki appeared to just take the breath away from girls just by looking at them and Haruhi whom she immediately thought was the Natural.

**************

Still thinking and looking around she wondered who the Wild Type was. Kyouya noticed her curiosity and replied "He'll be here soon; he has kendo practice so he is late sometimes." Takako wanted to meet this mysterious so called wild type. Hunny then yelled out for her to sit with him and have cake. Upon arriving to the couch the girls just started to scream even more than usual. "I can't believe Taichi-Kun is in the host club" one of them cried out, just then all girls ran from al the host and went to surround Takako. Tamaki was confused unto how all the girls left him. The girls began asking Takako a bunch of different questions by each of the girls, "How do you like Ouran so far" one of them asked. Feeling the need to impress everyone she began her boyish charm and grabbed the girls chin "I love it because I get to be with all of you lovely ladies" The girls let out an irritating fangirlish scream more powerful then before. They began comparing him to the other Host Club members "Taichi-Kun your much more cooler than Kyouya sempai" Kyouya raised his eyes from his work on the computer and let out a glare, the other host club seemed angry with the new students sudden popularity with their clients.

**************

Feeling frustrated Tamaki turned towards Kyouya "Get him out of here he's ruining my spotlight" Haruhi seemed annoyed by Tamaki's constant bickering. "Stop complaining Sempai" Kyouya just agreed with Haruhi. "He may be new but his sudden popularity with our clients has raised the club's earnings by 15%" The twins just turned to each other and smirked. "What are you two up to Haruhi asked" they just laughed "Nothing" Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to the mobbing crowd and Takako. "Hey Taichi how would you like to be a host?" they both yelled. Hunny and all the girls cheered as they wanted him to do it. Tamaki's jaw dropped as he was baffled by the question while Haruhi just nodded his head. "I don't know?" Takako questioned, when all the other girls started to cry "Please Taichi-Kun" Takako thought to herself for a moment_ if this is what it takes to be a regular kid. _"Okay I'll do it." she said trying to be excited. All the girls started to cheer while Hunny just glomped Takako again. "Tai-Chan's gonna be a host, now he can eat all the cake he wants with me" Haruhi, Kyouya, Tamaki just shared glances while the twins were laughing amused. Just then while the cheers were being made the door opened once again. Hunny let out a huge yell "Takashi you're finally here" he said leaping for joy. Takako looked up and saw him. She looked stunned for a moment, "I-It's the boy from before" she whispered to herself.

**************

**A/N-Thank you so much for the reviews they really inspired me to write this right away. I'm really glad how this chapter came out, the only problem I have is if I got the characters to act the way they should act. Please tell me if I'm doing them wrong and how they should be done. On a plus note I simply love how I ended the chapter it even makes me want to know what happens. **

**Inside Preview on Next Two Chapter's**

**Takako Finally Meets Mori. **

**We Get to Learn More about Takako and Her Singing Career**

**& Tamaki Meets His favorite Singer Face To Face (Exciting! Leave Reviews Please) ~^-^~**


	4. Your Last Name Is Suoh?

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter Four**

Takako immediately recognized the person at the doorway; it was the boy that bumped into from earlier on. Hunny yelled "Takashi" as he ran for joy hugging him. The boy picked up Hunny and walked over to the rest of the host club members who all greeted him. _He's a member of the club? He must be the Wild Type that Kyouya was talking about._ She thought. "Takashi guess what Tai-Chan's gonna be a host." He said with excitement. The boy whom she learned name was Mori glanced up at Takako and just ignored her., by turning his head away. Takako had felt uneasy about the whole situation.

**************

The end of the club soon came and now it was just the fellow host club members left with all the clients gone. Hunny called over for Takako to come sit with him again. As soon as she sat down he began asking her different types of questions. "What's your most favorite type of cake?" he asked. Takako just pondered for a moment before responding. "I really like Strawberry flavor? She replied as she smiled. Hunny's eyes just grew with happiness "That's Usa-Chan's favorite type too? He yelled. Takako couldn't help but notice Mori sitting by the window and staring outside. She got up and walked over by him trying to strike a quick conversation. "Morinozuka-San?" she said showing respect. He finally turned over at looked at her with a blank facial expression. "I'm Taichi" she said being friendly. He didn't say anything but just stare as if he was observing her. He looked as if he was about to say something and reply but her beeper started to ring before he could even get a word out. Takako looked at it realizing she had the performance to attend. She quickly left Mori's spot and got her belongings running to the door and said her goodbyes as she ran outside. Mori just stared at her from the window. He then realized he was blushing though he didn't know why.

**************

Tamaki wondered about their new host club friend and asked Kyouya what he knew about him. Running a check on his computer he finally got some data information "Not much only that his parents own the most amount of banks throughout Japan and parts of Europe" Tamaki then forgetting about Takako began to speak and bring up a new subject. "Everyone do not forget you are invited to my Fathers Gala tonight at 8:00" The twins began to smile "Hey boss we heard you got Takako Amane to perform there" Tamaki began gloat at his accomplishment. "I love her she's so pretty and talented, Takashi really likes her too right Takashi?" Hunny turned toward Mori who replied with a simple yet awkward "Ah."

**************

Takako now in her limo began changing her clothes into her costume and taking off her wig. Her real hair was long shoulder length jet black hair that glistened through the sunset from the car window. During the car ride Takako couldn't even think about her performance but instead all she could think about was Mori. _He must hate me, I mean I was so rude to him this morning no wonder he didn't say anything at all to me_ she pondered deeply. The limo soon reached the Suoh family's estate. Upon exiting the vehicle she became surrounded by a swarm of paparazzi began taking photos very second for every movement she made. _Why can these peasant parasites just leave me alone she thought? _After minutes of a long photo shoot she finally got away from the mob and was greeted by the owner of the home Mr. Suoh.

**************

"Welcome Miss Amane, my son has told me so much about your work I just had to have you here and see for myself" He said with gratitude for her presence. "It's a pleasure to be here Suoh-San" He soon showed her too a special room in his mansion do she could freshen up for a few minutes before going on stage. As she sat down and looked into the mirror Takako began applying on some lipstick and eye liner to give her an older more mature look that she is usually known for. The time soon came for her to go on stage. She had arrived backstage and began to hear the announcer giving her an introduction. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Japan's very own beautiful Amane Takako our performer for tonight." The crowed started screaming much similar to the clients at the host club. Judging form all the voices Takako could tell the audience had to be well over 500 hundred. She stepped on stage and into the spotlight and began hearing the screaming get louder. She took her microphone and the crowd became silent, she began to sing.

**************

_"Let it all out, Let it all out  
It's okay pretending to be tough  
The scribbled flowers someone painted on the wall tremble  
No one knows their own way of being  
You lose it and find it during the long path on your way  
Suddenly I feel lonely  
There's also days in which I'd burst into tears, but...  
Let's transform pain and tears into stars  
Let's turn on the light that will illuminate the future  
Let's hold hands together to create stardust  
Let's search for the eternity that will shine powerfully  
Farewell, perhaps it'll come someday  
Seasons bounce around from one place to the next, nevertheless...  
Despite losing the way a bit  
I'm walking, I'm walking with you  
let's not change just that" _

**************

She finished her song and the crowd began cheering immensely non stop. Takako felt pleasure from hearing her fans but at the same time she realized that that's why she is Taichi so she could get away from this life at the same time. It was all so confusing to her on how she felt about her fame and career. Soon getting of the stage hundreds of fans ran up to her asking for autographs. Takako couldn't resist and spent and hour signing about 1000 portrait photos of herself. She was then stopped by Mr. Suoh who appeared in tears. "That's was so beautiful, your are the most amazing singer I have ever heard" Takako was filled with gratitude from his words of inspiration "Thank you, your too kind." Soon Mr. Suoh handed Takako a check for her performance. She couldn't help but drool to all the amount of zeros on the check. Takako getting ready to leave felt a tug a tug on her shoulder and heard a familiar soothing voice. "Your performance was quite spectacular and you looked gorgeous like no other Amane-Hime" Takako turned around and was now face to face with Tamaki.

**************

**A/N- Im sorry if this Chapter seems rushed, ill do my best to slow things down and use more description next time. I like to keep my viewers happy and please so I will always update the minute I get a chance because im swamped on homework. Please Read and Review it would be heavily Appreciated.**

**P.S Another Disclaimer - I do not own the song that I used they belong to Miho ****Fukuhara the title is Let It Out. I do suggest you listen to it on youtube it is from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood second ending. So when you listen to her that is how Takako sounds in my Story.**

**Thanks for reading. ~^-^~**


	5. Nightmares And Daydreams

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter Five**

Takako turned around and was looking straight into the eyes of her fellow schoolmate Tamaki. _Crap what is he doing here?_ She thought. Tamaki then grabbed her hand and kissed it "It is an honor for me Suoh Tamaki to be in the presence of the Great Amane-Hime" He said flirting. Takako blushed but managed to pull her hand back, "I must be going" she said quickly trying to escape. She didn't want him to recognize her so she tried having her long hair cover her face. Tamaki didn't want her to leave so he called for her again "It would be an honor if you cold visit my school Ouran and perform their for my club" he said handing her a card and the school address. Taking she turned and smiled, "It would be my pleasure" she said trying to emulate him. Tamaki began jumping up and down cheering but soon quickly regained his composure. Takako bowed at looked up giving him a wink and entered her limo driving off.

**************

Soon Haruhi and the rest of the host club gang appeared behind Tamaki. "Boss what's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked confused. Soon after minutes of a long pause, Tamaki let out a girlish squeal "Takako Amane's going to visit our Host Club" he began to sing and soon him and Hunny were dancing up and down together. Haruhi let out a huge sigh "Sempai can you please stop acting so childish?" Tamaki stooped his dancing and randomly started to burst out tears. He turned to Kyouya and began to complain "Mom Haruhi's being mean to me again" Kyouya just ignored his constant outburst.

**************

Takako soon arrived back to her mansion where she was greeted by all of her maids and butlers who all welcomed her back from her long first day. She soon ran up the stairs and entered her room lying down on her bed. The door crept open and her maid Kyoko appeared behind the door. "Would you like something to eat Miss. Takako?" she asked. Takao looked at her "No thanks Kyoko im not very hungry" she assured her. And with the door was closed again. Lying on her bed Takako gazed at the ceiling and thought about her first day of school. All she could think about was the host club thinking about how nice and funny they were, but she especially couldn't get Mori-Sempai out of her mind. Takako kept tossing and turning on her bed with just the mere thought about him. _Who do I keep thinking about Morinozuka-San, I can't get him out of my head? _She complained to herself. All visible light in the room faded and with she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**************

Takako soon awoke but instead of being herself she was Taichi. She tried pulling off the wig but it wouldn't come off. "What the hell is going on?" She screamed. Looking around at her surroundings she realized she was at school. A bunch of kids were around her but no one noticed her it was as if she didn't exist. She soon tried running up the stairs only realizing that they went on without stopping. Feeling stuck and scared she screamed for help. She closed her eyes and felt as if she was flying. She looked up and was swinging in the air; she saw Hikaru and Kaoru in jungle type outfits swinging on vines. They then threw her onto the ground where she saw Hunny-Sempai dressed in a giant bunny suit. He made an evil grin that she had never seen before in her life. "Usa-Chan and I love chocolate cake!" he said with a demonic sounding voice. Takako looked down seeing that she was drowning in a chocolate ocean. She was screaming and beginning to cry. "Please help me I want to go home." she said as tears began to run down her rosy cheeks. The chocolate ocean began rising over her head causing her to completely submerged under it. Just then a strong and firm arm reached down and pulled her out.

**************

An unconscious Takako woke up on a ship. She got up and started looking around; she saw Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya all dressed up in some type of pilgrim fashion that she had read about in American literature. Takako walked over to them over to them realizing that Haruhi was dressed up as a girl. The pilgrim Tamami grabbed Takako and began to tear up. "We are so glad you are safe." Takako was confused. "Thanks for saving me"? She tried playing along. "It wasn't us who saved you" Kyouya said. "Then who was it" Takako begged. All three of them pointed to a figure around the corner of the ship. As she slowly walked over to it her wig began to disappear as well as her outfit and she was now dressed as she normally does. She walked close to the figure and her jaw dropped it was Mori. She was confused and nervous at the same time. He stared at her with his deep gazing passionate eyes. "Morinozuka-San I-..." before she could finish her sentence he reached in and grabbed her tightly. Tears began to roll down Takako's cheeks. "Don't worry I will always protect you" that was the first time she heard his voice it was deep yet reassuringly soothing. "Thank you Takashi" she said as she went in deeper into his arms. Now ever host club surrounded the tow of them and Takako felt as if she was in heaven.

**************

But it all changed when a loud voice started to becoming hearable. "Miss Amane, Miss Amane wake up" Still into Mori's arms she noticed he started to disappear and so did all the other host club members. "Miss Takako" Takako immediately jumped having sweat roll down her face and was breathing heavy. She was now in her room again. _It was a dream?_ She thought. Takako looked up seeing her maid in front of her. "Miss Takako you will be late for school"

**************

**A/N- Enjoy ~^-^~ Read & Review Please**


	6. Help Me Takashi I Need You

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter Six**

Takako entered the limo and set off for school. During the car ride Takako could hear loud thunder from outside and she looked out into the farmland seeing it becoming swamped with rain. She soon arrived and pulled her uniform over her head covering her face and wig. As the door opened she mad a dash into the school building. She was soaked and wet. _Im gonna be late_ she thought as she was still running, having then knocked into a group of guys who appeared to be ditching class. "Excuse me, Im sorry" she said apologizing. The boys got up with their uniforms looking old and pants torn. "Stupid class A's think they can do whatever they want". One of them complained. Takako looked nervous._ These must be Class-D Yakuza thugs._ She whispered to herself. Getting up she decided not to say a word and just walked past them, but she was pulled by her arm form one of them. The grip was tight and Takako couldn't break loose from the hold. "Give us your wallet since your so freaking rich!" The other gang member yelled. Takako couldn't give up her wallet since her actual i.d picture as herself was in there which would blow her secret. They pulled her tighter and grabbed her by the collar lifting her in the air. "Let me go" she demanded. They just laughed at her begging and decided to hold her even tighter. "I said let me go" Takako let out a raging fist punching the one of the guys in the face. He let go of her and was bleeding from the nose. The group of Yakuza kids the pushed her in a corner and jumped her, throwing punches and kicks leaving cuts and bruises on her face and body. They finally managed to take the wallet. "Now this will teach you a freaking lesson" one of them taunted. Just then a punch sent one of the Yakuza boy's flying across the hall. Takako covered in blood looked up seeing Mori-Sempai. "It's Morinozuka-Sempai, let's get out of here" They trailed off running like scared cats. Takako got up slowly feeling pain in her stomach and ribs; she began stumbling a bit but managed to pick up her wallet. She didn't say anything to Mori still remembering her dream which made her very uncomfortable. 'Are you alright?" Takako finally heard his voice; it was exactly like how she dreamt it would sound. It was reassuring, calm and deep. "I-I'm fine" she stuttered. Looking down on the ground Mori noticed a picture of a girl the resembled Takako Amane the singer. Mori picked it up, only to have it snatched out of his hands by Takako. "I said I'm fine!" She yelled in deep anger and resentment as she ran off, leaving Mori to just stand there and stare questioning the new student Taichi Muriyama.

**A/N- I'm sorry that it's extremely short, im having a bit of writers block and just plain laziness : [ I'll make it longer next time. But I finally updated after 4 days. I know it's weird that I just let those guys hurt poor Takako. I showed my friends at school today and they were disturbed lol. Mori is in question on whether he knows Takako's secret or not. But I promise it will get really good next chapter. Please Read & Review ~^-^~**


	7. The Natural Type's A Female?

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter Seven**

Upon arriving and entering **Class 1-A **everyone stared at Takako's bruises and cut's. As she sat down all the girls surrounded her worried and even crying. "Taichi-Kun, what happened?" They all began to tear up. "I'm fine just tripped, it's no big deal." she said trying to forget about the events of earlier. Takako got up and sat with Haruhi and the Twins, who were also wondering what, happened. But she assured them everything was fine. School soon ended and everyone began packing up to go home. "Haruhi we are planning a trip with the Host Club to the amusement park this weekend, you in?" The twins discussed with him. Hikaru then turned toward Takako "Taichi-Kun is invited too." They insisted. "Sure why not, sounds fun" she said finally caving in. The twins leaped for joy as they were both excited. All three of them began heading towards the third music room. They soon entered the Host Club and Takako's jaw had dropped in surprise. There were pictures of her everywhere from snapshots to photo shoots. "What's going on?" she asked as Tamaki appeared in a Rockstar outfit. His hair was spiky a headband and was wearing chokers along with ripped black pants. "This is our theme for the Host Club today in honor of Takako Amane coming the Ouran soon." She had forgotten all about her conversation with Tamaki from his party.

**************

Finishing his bragging Tamaki noticed Takako's bruises, "What happened to you Taichi?" Takako turned her head away trying to hide her face. "I just tripped" she replied coldly. Kyouya came in wearing a punk style outfit similar to Tamaki's, "I've came up with the idea since 97% of tour student body enjoys Miss Amane they would surely appreciate this music them." Takako was embarrassed with the thought and idea. Mori and Hunny soon came in, Hunny wore pop type outfit with a purple t-shirt and pink boots while Mori wore a ripped shirt show casing parts of his chest. Takako couldn't help but notice how attractive and handsome he looked. Hunny began bursting into tears when he looked at Takako. "Tai-Chan I hope you okay" Hunny grabbed and hugged her. "Don't worry I'm fine, would you like to have some cake?" she assured him. Hunny let out a big smile and grabbed both Takako and Mori to the couch. The doors opened and the Host Club was ready for business.

**************

The clients ran in dazzled by the posters and outfits of the Host Club member. All girls that went with Takako brought in flowers and chocolates due to his accident form earlier. Flattered by their kind gestures Takako began flirting and romancing each of the girls when all of a sudden she heard a sound that seemed familiar. It was her music playing, this was the first time she had actually really listened to her songs and lyrics. Hunny then hugged Takako. "Takashi told me that you listen to Takako." She was puzzled at the statement made. She turned over to Mori who was drinking tea in the corner. "So he doesn't know after all" she let out a sigh of relief.

**************

On the other side of the music room the twins came out of a room dressed in all black like hardcore rockers. Kaoru then tripped after his first steps in his boots, Hikaru bent down and kissed his wound "Please be careful brother we have to perform" Kaoru grabbed him tighter "You're my number one singer? He replied. The girls screamed at their little show. Takako just chuckled at the weird site. Haruhi walked up to Kyouya and Tamaki "Do I really have to wear this Sempai?" he asked angrily. Kyouya still on his laptop didn't respond. "Of course you have to, my little Haruhi will look so cute" he screamed. Haruhi looking annoyed just walked out the room to change not saying anything. Looking around Takako noticed Mori was still by himself as Hunny was busy with all their clients. She walked up to him nervously still remembering her dream. She decided to bring a tray of tea wit her to offer him some.

**************

"Morinozuka-San" she called for him, he turned around and looked at her. His eyes gazed deep into hers. "Would you like some more tea?" she asked while pushing the tray toward him, he nodded his head and accepted it. As she grabbed for the pourer she dropped the tray and all of its contents. "I'm sorry please forgive me" she said embarrassed. As she was picking up the broken pieces of the cup he bent down as well and began helping her. "No it's alright I got It." she insisted. He just ignored her and continued helping her. They both reached for the tea cup and her hands touched his. She began blushing and from the corner of her eyes she saw that he was too. "Thank you for Mori for everything" realizing she had dropped the honorific her face went red. Mori was about to say something when the twins called out for her, _bad timing_ she thought. As she ran over to them they handed her a costume. "Here put this on" they exclaimed. They pointed to a door which she could change in. Without saying anything she walked off.

**************

Kyouya couldn't help but glance up a bit at the two. "Didn't you forget that Haruhi is still in the changing room?" They twins were shocked and both looked at each other. As Takako was walking to the room she was still thinking about Mori. She opened the door and saw Haruhi changing. Her eyes widened as she noticed Haruhi was wearing a Bra. Haruhi turned around and screamed, "Get Out" Takako slammed the door behind her and her face went red. _Haruhi's a girl too?_

**************

**A/N- Yay I updated again :] From here on there will be defiantly a lot more Mori And Takako scenes. Read and Review Please ~^-^~**


	8. The Kendo Club Champion

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter Eight**

﻿Takako stood there in shock_ Haruhi's a girl?_ She thought. The door soon opened and Haruhi came out dressed in her rocker costume. "Sorry about yelling, I didn't mean to" still confused "Does anyone know?" she asked. "Just the Host Club, but it doesn't matter to me if you tell anyone." Haruhi said reassuringly. "Come on we need to get back" she exclaimed. As they were walking back into the 3rd music room, a lot of thoughts were circulating in Takako's head. _Haruhi's a Girl; so does that mean I can come out with my secret too?_ She pondered. As they both entered the room they noticed that all the clients had left already, "What's going-..." before Takako could finish her sentence she was thrown into the nearby chair. The twins brought in a lamp toward her face in an interrogating manner. "So you know our little secret now eh?" Hikaru then pulled out a roll of duck tape. "What should we do with him?" he grinned. Feeling scared Takako let out a howl, "I promise I won't tell anyone." she yelled. "Just let her go sempai, I don't care who knows." Haruhi interrupted. Tamaki snapped his fingers and Takako was finally let out the chair. Feeling relieved she bowed her head "Thank you Haruhi, I promise your secret is safe with me."

**************

The Host Club soon began packing up and getting ready to leave. As Takako was walking out of Ouran she couldn't help but notice a small little bird lying helplessly on the grass. She walked over to it and realized that it wouldn't fly away. Se tried to scare it away so it wouldn't die by staying there Feeling empathetic and nervous for it she began looking around, seeing as no one was there anywhere in sight Takako began to sing...

_"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"

By the end of the song the bird started chirping and flew away. Which left her smiling at her accomplishment, she started getting up and headed out the gates of Ouran for her limo; not noticing Mori looking out the window staring at her.

**************

Morning soon came and it was now Friday, Takako couldn't help but feel relieved that the weekend was now soon coming to an end. As she walked towards her homeroom **Class 1-A** she entered and saw that the classroom was empty. She pulled out her watch and saw that it was time for class to begin. So she knew that she couldn't have been late. _Where is everyone? _She thought. Just then the Hitachiin brothers came in and grabbed her. "Wait what's going on...Let me go" she demanded. "You're coming with us" they both said. Looking confused Takako finally got a loose grip; they arrived at Ouran's gym and entered through the doors only to be swamped with cheering students. Takako was dragged into the bleachers and was greeted by Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya. "What's going on?" she asked. The twins laughed at their new friend and sat down. "Today is the Ouran's annual Kendo Tournament, so naturally classes will be cancelled." Tamaki exclaimed, Takako let out a smile and looked over to the corner _that must be Ouran's Kendo team, _she pondered. Looking onto the group members her eyes widened at the glance of Mori. "Oh that's right; I forgot that's why he was always late to the Host Club before." As the team stepped up onto the mat the students got up and started cheering hard displaying their school spirit.

**************

The other team from Yubari High entered the gym. The first boy from team Ouran stood up, his name was Hiroki Himoya from **Class 2-B. **His eyes glared with ambition as his opponent stepped up as well. Just then the floor began to shake and Takako looked toward the Twins who seemed to be scared. "Now what?" she huffed under her breath. The floor began rising and a girl laughing with brown curly locks came out. Tamaki and the twins began to shudder, "The Otaku is her" they said nervously. Pulling out a microphone she began speaking. "Welcome one and all to Ouran's Kendo Club Tournament, I'm Renge Houshakuji and it's time for this match to bean" The students were now all relentless with their cheering. "Let's begin with Round 1"

**************

As the fight began Hiroki moved in with his shinai into his opponent and knocking him onto the ground; scoring a point for Ouran. The crowd was in burst of excitement. Round 1 was finished as it was time for Round 2. Mori began to stand up for it was his turn. Takako bent down her head and began to pray; "Please do good Morinozuka-San" she breathed. As he got into his stance raising his weapon Hunny's voice could be heard yelling "Good luck Takashi" Takako looked over and saw him sitting with the rest of the teammates. The fight began and his opponent made a swing, Mori dodged it with a raising block and pushed at him, causing the Yubari student to lose balance. With his opportunity to strike Mori swung his shinai knocking the Yubari member to the ground. The 2nd round was now finished. The score was 2-0. Over the next few rounds the score soon changed becoming a tie of 5-5, and Mori was the Tie-Breaker for the Final round.

**************

As he made a move the opponent blocked the attack and struck at Mori's feet, making him lose his balance. As he was stumbling upon his feet Takako rose out of her sat and began cheering louder than any person in the gymnasium. "Come on Morinozuka-San you can do it...You can win!" Listening to the words of encouragement he regained his composure and did a sweep attack knocking down the opponent and winning the game. Takako felt relieved about the outcome. Everyone began rushing out of their seats running toward Mori.

**************

Wanting to congratulate him for his victor, Takako rushed out of her seat only to be blocked by dozens of girls who were swooning over him. "Great I guess I'll have to tell him he did good later then" She said feeling a bit upset. The surrounding girls were blushing and cheering him on a job well done, but he wasn't paying much attention to any of their compliments because he was to busy watching Takako walk out. He wanted to thank him for his words of encouragement but didn't get a chance. As Takako reached the door she was blocked by the twins who stuck out a card with their phone number. "Don't forget Taichi, tomorrow the Host club is heading for the Amusement Park and you're invited." Taking it Takako began to smile. "Don't worry I'll be there." she announced as she entered her limo. _Tomorrow I get to spend a whole day with Morinozuka-San_ she thought happily.......

**************

**A/N- Hooray For Updates!!!!!!! Yeah Lol. But Seriously Im Proud Of Myself Because I Finally Managed To Finish This Chapter, I've Been Swamped With School Work. But I've Got My Inspiration The Keep Me Going. By The Way I Know Nothing About Kendo So Please Don't Be Angry If You Hate The Tournament Idea (_) Anyway See You Guy's In The Next Two-Part Chapter Secret's Revealed.**


	9. Secrets Revealed Part 1

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter Nine**

Takako arose on a Saturday morning, looking out the window the shining light from the sun glistened on her emerald green eyes. Going downstairs she was greeted by her parents who had come back from their business trip the previous night before. "Good Morning darling" her mother greeted with enthusiasm. Takako slowly bowed before her parents. They all sat at the table eating their breakfast in the grand hall. Kyoko the maid soon came in holding a telephone. "Ms. Amane you have a phone call she said handing her the phone."Hello?" Takako asked. "Taichi" a loud booming voice came from the other line. Recognizing it she realized it was the Hitachiin brothers. "Hey guys what's up?" she said a little irritated trying to put on her manly voice as best as possible. "Get dressed we are coming for you to go to the amusement park in 15 min."

"Alright I'll be ready, okay" hanging up the phone Takako had forgotten that she would be spending the day with the host club at the amusement park. "Mother, Father I have to go I was invited by friends from school to hang out with them" Her parents exchanged look with each other and nodded in approval. Feeling a rush of energy race through her Takako ran upstairs to put on her wig and an outfit. Searching through her close she found an outfit that wasn't too girly, so it could pass of as male clothing. Finally dressed she looked in the mirror and adjusted her wig. _Perfect_, she thought in astonishment. The door slowly opened from behind her "Ms. Amane you have guest waiting for you" Kyoko said. "Thanks, im coming down now." After exiting her mansion, Takako noticed the white stretched limo waiting for her by the front gate. Upon entering the car she was greeted by Tamaki. Seeing inside the limo she couldn't help but notice that Haruhi, Kyouya, and the twins were seated with each other while Hunny and Mori were on the other-side.

She took the seat next to Hunny and was smothered in hugs by him, "Tai-Chan you made it I'm so glad, even Takashi is excited your here, right Takashi?" glancing over to Mori he just let out an "Ah" Takako smirked at the remark. _They all actually wanted me to come _she thought happily. They soon arrived at the amusement park and everyone began to separate. Kyouya went of by himself; the twins went with Haruhi and Tamaki. Hunny grabbed Takako's hands. "Come on Tai-Chan lets go on the roller coaster" Hunny dragged Takako across the field while Mori simply followed. When the got to the ride the ride-constructor pulled out a measuring stick placing it against Hunny's side.

"Im sorry young man but your not tall enough" Hunny started to bawl out in tears, feeling bad Takako bent down and began comforting him in a motherly way "Don't worry we will find something else to do" He stopped crying immediately, "Don't worry you and Takashi can go together" he began pushing both of them into the line. Finally getting to their turn they were led into their seats and strapped on. Heights were not Takako's favorite thing, which made her quite uncomfortable "Are you all right?" Mori's deep voice came as a shock to her but was reassuring. _He's talking now_ she thought sarcastically. "Oh I am fine it is just that I am afraid of heights that's all, don't worry I'll be fine. Takako felt his arm wrap around her in a comforting way as the ride began. Once they reached the top of the tracks the cart dropped and Takako couldn't help but scream in terror and joy at the same time. As the speed of the ride began increasing she grabbed hold of Mori's chest for the first time Takako had felt safe when she was with Mori.

The ride soon ended and realizing she was still suppose to be a boy she let go of him as quickly as possible "Great now he must think I'm weird or something" she sighed. Getting out of the ride Takako could feel a tug at her shirt "How was the ride?" looking down she noticed Hunny, turning the side she saw Mori and began to blush "It was nice" she replied. "Let's go on some more rides" The day seemed to be going great so far and everyone was enjoying themselves. It was now 12:00 and the whole gang met up with each other by the Ferris wheel to have lunch. In the mood for something sweet Takako decided to go off alone for the nearest candy vendor "Are you sure you don't need anyone to come along with you?" asked Haruhi. "No I'm fine" she assured; when she arrived to a seller she bought sweet brown sugar candy enough for her to share with Hunny.

Heading back to the Ferris wheel rendezvous point Takako couldn't help but notice how crowded the park had been getting since they arrived. She squeezed through a bunch of people trying to get by, looking at the rides she couldn't help but realize this wasn't the way she had come. Turning back Takako tried looking for directions to Ferris wheel. "Great, smooth move genius you're lost" she mumbled in anger. Within instance Takako could feel a knock off her feet and falling backwards into water park pool. The kids running by had caught her off balanced and now her body was submerged in water. Reaching up to catch her breath Takako felt the top of her hair feeling nothing but her real hair. Her wig was now ruined floating next to her in the water. She quickly ducked back into the water avoid anyone seeing her and made it out the back way. Running out of site, she looked into her hands seeing her wig completely wet and ruined. "How am I suppose to go back out their now?" she cried.

**I am so sorry everyone for not updating; I have just been busy with school work and even went on a trip to Vietnam. But now I am back will be updating as soon as I can get a chance. I have got some new found writing inspiration and I am ready to continue this story. Any suggestions you have on what you think should happen next would be highly advised I am very interested in hearing your opinions on how the story should continue. Any-who Read & Review please ^^**


	10. Secrets Revealed Part 2

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Ouran High School Host Club characters they all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do however own all of my OC Characters. Please leave me Reviews I really would love to know what I need to improve on.**

**Chapter Ten**

Takako's wig was now ruined she was no longer in disguised anymore. _Crap I have to get out of here now, _she thought to herself. Taking out her cell phone she immediately began dialing her driver. "Hello? James can you please get down to the amusement park there is an emergency and I have to get out" she told him. "I'll be there in 5 minutes" hanging up her phone Takako quickly began moving toward the exit out of the park. "I hope they all don't hate me for leaving" she sighed deeply, reaching by the concession stand a finger pointed toward her and screams soon followed. "TAKAKO AMANE" the voice hollered in joyful screams. Fans began running up to her and begging for pictures along with autographs as well. "Please perform for us, Ms. Amane" they begged. She was now surrounded by a crowd of people with no way to escape. "I-I'm sorry I can't" she insisted trying to look for an opening out of the mob.

"Hey Tamaki, Taichi has been taking a long time, she would go look for him?" The Hitachiin brothers questioned. "I'm worried" Hunny sulked, the Host Club gang all decided to look for their missing friends together by calling out his name. After 10 minutes of searching the Host Club managed to see a large crowd, "What's that over there?" Haruhi asked. Looking up they saw a female get onto the performance stage with a microphone. Tamaki began blushing "That's Ms. Amane" he screamed with enthusiasm, everyone else recognized her as well "Umm Tamaki, shouldn't we be looking for Taichi?" Haruhi questioned. "Shhh. not now let's watch the beautiful pop star first" Feeling annoyed Haruhi just shrugged and joined the others.

Takako began speaking into the microphone, "Hello everyone, I am so glad to be here today with the "surprise" performance. I hope you all enjoy this song dedicated to all my fans" she cheered putting on show for everyone. The crowd grew relentless waiting for her to begin singing. _Okay just one song and then you have to get out of here Takako,_ she assured herself.

_In you and I there's a new land_  
_Angel's in flight_  
_I need more affection than you know_  
_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music inside_  
_I need more affection than you know_  
_What's left of me what's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep_  
_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land_  
_Angels in flight_  
_I need more affection than you know_  
_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music inside_  
_I need more affection than you know_  
_What's left of me what's left of me_

_So many ups and downs_  
_My heart's a battleground_  
_I need true emotions_  
_I need more affection than you know_  
_I need true emotions_

_You show me how to see_  
_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

Finishing her song everyone began cheering and hollowing, "Amane-Hime was so brilliant, we have to congratulate her" Tamaki insisted. After waving goodbye and blowing kisses. Takako got off stage the back way. Her phone began buzzing, opening it up she had a text message from her driver it read **out in front waiting**. She let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her bag. The phone buzzed again this time it was a call from Haruhi. Takako nervously answered putting on her fake voice again "H-Hello Haruhi?"

"Oh Taichi where are you, we are getting worried", "No need to worry, I didn't feel good so I decided to go home. I'm sorry if I made you guys worried, I will see at school on Monday" with that she hanged up the phone and starting heading off the back of the stage. When walking down the steps her body bumped into someone's chest causing her to fall backward onto her butt. "Amane-Hime, remember me it's Tamaki Suoh from your performance at my fathers gala" Takako nervously looked up facing each member of the Host Club. _I blew it_, she thought angrily.

**A/N- Short I know but next one will be longer in "Secrets Revealed Part 3" ^^ Currently I am going to be writing new fan fiction that will be posted up soon but don't worry this story will not take a back burner. I've decided a schedule for you all; this story will be updated/posted every Monday & Friday. I'm glad I've been getting an increase in visitors it makes me proud and feel like I am an okay writer. **

**P.S- I do not own "Sanctuary" that song belong to Hikaru Utada, so I recommend if you haven't heard it to either download the song or buy Kingdom Hearts 2!**


End file.
